50 ways of How to Torture Germany
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: A list of 50 ways to annoy/torture/anger the hell out of Germany. Please enjoy and give as much love for it as possible!


**1) Break all of Germany's rules in just ten minutes (and if you can, TEN SECONDS!)**

**2) Go "Hey Germany" while poking him over and over with Italy**

**3) Tell Germany that China made wursts and he should give them back**

**4) Bring Adolf Hitler to life and tell Germany his old boss is back**

**5) If Germany tells you to make some flags of his country for war, make white flags instead**

**6) Tell France that Germany is sorry for taking his country and he wants to have s*x with him**

**7) Send him emails of stories about Germano (any rating between T and M rated)**

**8) Send Germany a gift: TICKETS TO SEE JB PERFORM IN HIS YARD!****9) Give him dirty magazines when really they are just yaoi versions of dirty magazines**

**10) Change his ringtone to German Sparkle Party and dance to it when he gets a call**

**11) Tell him Romano's pregnant...with his child**

**12) Tell him Italy's pregnant and it isn't his child**

**13) Play Ludwig says and do whatever he says annoying while making a goofy face**

**14) Give Germany a lifetime supply of white flags and pasta for war**

**15) When both of you are out on dinner, talk really loud in German while banging on the table while marching around like a solider **

**16) Force Germany to watch a French movie fifty times for a week**

**17) Tell Germany Italy's story of how he defeated Turkey and say he's going to concur **

**18) Tell all the nations that Germany has collections of dirty Hetalia games like the one with Britain being tied down in a nurse outfit (Britain: 0.0?)**

**19) If you're a girl, talk to him and laugh at him for being so shy**

**20) Give Germany a flower crown and go to your knees, calling him "Lord of the Flowers"**

**21) Put Germany in a locked room with Romano, Russia and France**

**22) Put cat toys in Germany's room for no reason (Poland's idea, BTW)**

**23) When you serve him potatoes, cut them like how the French do it **

**24) Instead of giving him wursts, give him pasta for dinner**

**25) Instead of giving him normal beer, give him A & W root beer**

**26) Get Britain to punch Germany while Russia pokes him while you slap his ass**

**27) Do the same for 26# but have a tape for Italy**

**28) Teach Germany the ways of Awesome Prussia**

**29) Keep calling Germany in Italy's voice and tell him you've been captured**

**30) Show Germany M rated fanfictions of GerIta and tape his reactions**

**31) Do the same as 30# but have Italy beside him reading them**

**32) Tell Germany that Belarus is going to kill him for being so close with Russia than her**

**33) Tell him you know how to read Russian when he visits Russia, take him to a forbidden section of a lab and tell him he's allowed to go in while taking a camera as you tape the firework show**

**34) Fill Germany's beer with Britain's tea and blame it on him**

**35) Force feed Germany with Britain's food and shout to him "YOU LIKE IT, DON'T YOU?" **

**36) Become a doctor and tell him he has heart problems and he must quit beer and wursts FOREVER!**

**37) Ask Germany to paint a picture of a bunny and say "Italy's painting is better than this."**

**38) Tell Germany that Italy's getting married to France, Spain and Prussia, bring him to the church to say "I object" and have th room filled with inflatable bodies of everyone while taping the reaction while running away from the Hulk-like Germany**

**39) Tell Germany you want to train and if he asks when, say "PFFT, NEVER BITCH!" and run in Italian speed, leaving a confused Germany alone**

**40) Get the Bad Touch Trio to invade Germany when really you're just wanting them to do a foursome**

**41) Lock Germany with Prussia who is very drunk and spy on them**

**42) Make Germany read Fifty Shades of Grey out loud with girls in the room**

**43) The same as 42# but only with Italy in the room**

**44) Have Nyo!Germany meet real Germany and tell him she's pregnant with Italy's child**

**45) Tell Germany that Prussia is taking people's vital regions and is going to give them to him when really he's just keeping them for himself (Massive pervert)**

**46) Have a camera of when Germany purpose to Italy, post it on Youtube and show it to the married couple**

**47) Get Germany to dress as a half naked butler with doggie ears, make him serve you and have him bark on your feet**

**48) Steal all of Germany's items and make a shrine in this honor **

**49) Dress up as Germany and order him around, and if he asks you why you're dressed as him, tell him you're Germany**

**50) Help Sealand take over Germany and get everyone else to do it... IN A PILLOW FIGHT FOR HIS LAND AND THE WINNER CAN HAVE A YAOI STORY WITH HIM...(everyone looks unhappy) and a free puppy. **


End file.
